godsofegyptfandomcom-20200213-history
Horus
Horus is one of the Gods found in the movie Gods of Egypt. He is the current pharaoh of all Egypt. Horus is also one of the main characters in the movie. Biography Horus was born to Osiris and Isis, the rulers of all Egypt. He was worshipped by the mortals as the Lord of the Air. Powers & Abilities Powers * Transformation: Like all the gods, Horus is able to transform into an armored beast. In Horus' case, his form is that of a gold and silver falcon. The head of the armor can be retracted to reveal his true face, but when not retracted, it makes the sound of a falcon with plasma blue colored eyes. When he is with only one eye, Horus believes that he cannot transform into his form, however it was later discovered that he could do so even with one eye missing. **'Flight:' With the transformation of a falcon, Horus is able to sprout gold and silver colored feathered wings which enable him to fly. He can move at great speed in the sky, even to the point where he can break the sound barrier. * Superhuman Strength: Like all other gods, Horus is tremendously strong and has demonstrated this on many occasions. Such instances included when he hit Bek and sent him flying several feet in the air. Another instance would be when combating the Sphinx by keeping it's paw from crushing him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Horus, like other gods, is capable of withstanding a tremendous amount of physical damage and that also includes mortal based weapons. He can also withstand mortal based ailments and toxins. * Divine Sight: Horus's divine attributes as a god lies in his eyes which has the mystical power to see everything with absolute clarity. Even Set considered Horus's eyes to be a valuable asset which he used to enhanced his own power with one of Horus's eyes. * Telescopic Vision: Horus's divine eyes can be used to see from tremendous distances where he can detect things and people miles away. He can also do this with one eye as well. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Horus is an immensely skilled and powerful warrior, he has supreme skills in all fields of combat. His Uncle Set who is an extremely powerful God and a dangerously formidable warrior had to resort to dirty scheme of having his troops to utilise the sunlight to temporarily blind him to gain an advantage in one on one combat. In a rematch, Horus succeeded in overpowering his Uncle even after Set has vastly enhanced his powers by absorbing the attributes of other Gods. *'Swordsmanship:' Horus is known to have a great deal of knowledge to combat enemies with bladed weapons, especially with the use of his staff. *'Hand-Hand Combat:' Even when not using a weapon, Horus has shown immense proficiency in basic hand to hand combat. Weaknesses *'Blindness:' Despite possessing absolutely perfect sight, Horus' powerful eyes are vulnerable to being blinded by the sun reflecting off of metallic surfaces such as shields. When Set gouged his eyes out however, he had to resort to utilise his other senses until Bek brought him back one of his eyes and later obtained the other.